Project Ogichi
by Assassination
Summary: “Inform Mr. Roswell that ‘it’,” The owner of the cold voice pointed at him, “is a danger to the society, it will not survive any more experiments.” Shiro is a runaway experiment and accidentally tangles Ichigo into the mess. -AU- R&R please
1. Chapter 1

Golden orbs gazed off into the distance as the men in white coats around him chatted about back and forth, something about him being dangerous to the society. Black replaced the whites in his eyes, a lifeless look on his face as the pure white skin glistened sadly in the light above.

Bandages were wrapped around his arms and chest, damaged by the needles and tests run on him every single day, the lights above almost beckoning him to his death. His hair snow white as the stray strands were brushed away by a gloved hand.

Masks, voices, everything was like a typhoon, it was sad really.

One man with a deep blue liquid-filled needle motioned for his comrade to hold the form's face to the other side, which he did without question, his veins pulsing angrily as the other scientist moved his face like directed, the thin needle puncturing through his skin, shuddering from disgust was the sticky substance was pushed into his system.

"That should keep him form rebelling,"

"Project Ogichi is done,"

That's what the albino was, a project, nothing else. Oh, yes, he was human once, until they used chemicals on him, bleached him and shattered his life into a million pieces.

"Inform Mr. Roswell that 'it'," The owner of the cold voice pointed at him, "is a danger to the society, it will not survive any more experiments."

Everyone around the project nodded, turning their backs on the bleached form, whose golden orbs dulled as his fingers curled, raspy breaths escaping him as he yanked at the handcuffs.

If the guy had some energy left, he wasn't going to die without a fight.  
XIIIXIIIXIII  
After hours of yanking on the cuffs, the experiment managed to cut his skin, not too badly though, just a little blood. Leaning back, the teenaged looking albino shut his golden-black eyes, anger flickering through them.

The door to the room swished open, a man with short black hair walking in, seemingly gelled back. The suit the man was wearing was a silk grey, and it looked like it didn't cost a pretty penny.

"Project Ogichi failed," he scoffed, reaching for the handcuffs and releasing one, not even having time to retaliate before a closed fist came in contact with his jaw, causing him to collapse onto the, bloody, tiled flooring.

Reaching for the captive hand with his free one, the experiment unshackled himself with a frown, quickly standing and darting out of the room, his bare feet making small pitter-pat noises as the scrawny form bolted down the hall with heavy pants.

The teenager felt so free, so alive, and yet…still shackled.

And that's when the alarms went off, red lights flashing vigorously around the building while the boy scowled, turning towards a window to see that people from the security department were running towards the stairs and in his direction.

Whipping around, he darted down the halls to the fire escape, regrettably, he was glad he stayed all those ten years, so he could plan every detail of his escape one day. Reaching the steel door at last, he thrust himself towards it, shoulder colliding and knocking it open.

His white locks blew in the dancing breeze as he took a step in the light for once as the breath was knocked out of him, the blue sky looking like a wonderfully painted picture, the clouds fluffy and the gentle caress of the wind feeling like a mother's touch on a wound.

Shutting the door with his foot, the albino walked over to the ladder, climbing down and setting his bare feet on the cracked ground. Lifting the hood to his white jacket, the boy began walking in a random direction, praying for a new start.  
XIIIXIIIXIII  
"Ichigo," Karin frowned, "be sure to get the Pepsi this time."

The spiky haired teen scowled, looking back at the list as he continued his walk to the store. Why he had to go every time, he had no idea, but it got him away from his father, so…he was happy.

Looking up after a while, the vibrant haired teen stepped into the doors to the grocery store, automatically going into the magazine area, quickly ducking in and looking for his favorite section, which was, surprisingly, science.

Blinking, he grabbed hold of a newspaper with a warning on it, showing a picture of a boy who looked almost exactly like him, eyes golden and black. Shrugging, he tossed it over his shoulder uncaringly, blinking from shock once a grunt came from behind him.

Whipping his head over his shoulder, his brown eyes widened, seeing a teen with pure white hair, a white jacket, black shorts and dirty shoes. Black sunglasses hid their eyes, but Ichigo could feel that they were glaring at him unpleasantly.

Of course, who would want a newspaper thrown at them?

"Sorry," he apologized, bending down and picking the pile of papers up, blinking once a white hand grabbed hold of them as well, "no, I'll pick them up, I threw them."

"But you didn't know I was behind you," the teen replied, his voice disoriented and cracked, as though he hadn't had water in weeks.

Ichigo frowned; this guy wasn't really the convincing type. Besides, he should've put it back down instead of flinging the paper over his shoulder. Pulling it out of the albino's grasp, he stood and placed the newspaper back where it belonged, looking back at the white haired teen with a confused look, seeing as the boy took a step back.

"No…" he muttered, staring at the front page, white brows furrowing.

The bright haired teenager quirked a brow, looking back at the paper then the white haired teen, laughing nervously. "Yeah, the weird experiments they do on people nowadays, eh?" He was trying to lighten the mood, that was tight and sickening. "Oh...I gotta go, sorry."

He took a step forward but stopped once the albino looked at him, a pleading expression on his face clearly visible. "Could you...show me around? I'm lost."

Well, there were two options: one) get the shopping done and then go home or two) get the shopping done and show this stranger around. First one sounded like a good option, but the pleading look was too much. Yes, he was a complete softy to _the look_. Sighing, his brown orbs looked at the teen in front of him, curling his hands into fists and resting them on his hips.

"Okay, but help me find these things first." Ichigo took a step toward the figure in front of him, quirking a brow once he saw the white form visibly tense, as if fearing to be hit or something. "I'm not going to hurt you, I just wanna show you the list so I can show you around faster."

"Oh," The teen relaxed, smiling lopsidedly, looking at the list in the other's outstretched hand. "I'll go get the milk, cheese, creamer and jello."

The eldest Kurosaki sibling blinked, "Then that only leaves me with the Pepsi, coffee and bread." His eyes fell halfway shut. "Why don't you get those instead? I don't want to bother you with carrying that much."

"It's fine, I owe you for showing me around," the water-like sounding teen grinned, "so it's fine."

Ichigo slowly nodded, handing the list over to the other boy. "We'll meet up here after we grab everything, okay?" Recieving a nod, the spiky haired Kurosaki turned and walked off to the areas with the stuff he needed to gather while the albino looked down on his hand, remembering how their fingers barely brushed with no violence at all.

It was...nice.

* * *

**A/N: This's my first Science-fiction, please tell me how I did. I need to turn the clean version in and wanted to give the site the yaoi version, please tell me how I did /puppy eyes/**


	2. Chapter 2

They rushed to get the needed ingredients, obviously eager to get done and be able to talk. The pale teen mostly, since he could figure out where in the hell he was, the vibrant haired teen seemed nice enough, he guessed.

But, then again, so were the men in white that tested on him in the beginning, then they found him to be _putrid_, _disgusting_. And who wouldn't be after his eyes were mutated, diluted pupils and eyes that shone like the burning sun.

Good thing he took those sunglasses away from that unsuspecting biker on his way around the town.

Yes, he stole, but for good reasons. One) he didn't want to die at such a young age, two) he wanted to be around real people, who would talk to him, accept him, and three) he wanted freedom.

"Hey," Ichigo spoke, looking at the albino, "I never caught your name. I'm Kurosaki Ichigo."

The black wearing form looked over at him with a twisted smile forming on his lips. After all those years spent in that Hellhole, who would be able to smile?

"Arajuo Kanji," he complied while Ichigo quirked a thin orange brow, shifting the bags in his arms subconsciously, the sound of the rustling plastic pounding on the other's eardrums, causing him to hoist his hands hastily, covering them and leaning his head forward, biting his lower lip. The drugs that the scientists gave him heightened his senses tenfold, and it hurt. Removing his hands, he laughed nervously, "Sorry...I get headaches every now and again."

"Oh," the lightly tanned teen spoke softly, "maybe you should see my dad, he's a doctor and can give you some p-"

"No," Kanji spoke, "I'll be just fine without them, thank you."

_"We can give you some pills for those headaches Sh-"_

He blinked once he felt a warm hand on his shoulder, looking at the eldest Kurosaki sibling once his hands lowered, seeing a warm smile spread across the lightly tanned teen's lips. So...gentle.

Gentle...yeah, right. That would was overrated now, so overrated. It didn't even exist within Kanji's vocabulary now, only hate, disgust, and resentment did when the thought of gentleness passed through his mind.

"Okay, well, want me to show you around? My sister can wait for her soda," Ichigo offered, "I was raised to help those in need."

The albino blinked, nodding slowly and reaching over and grabbing hold of half of the baggage. Kindness, now that word existed.

_"Why work on an innocent child?!"_

Both teenagers walked around, Ichigo stopping and pointing at things occasionally with an explanation and his rating on how good the place was, and the Kurosaki was pretty picky, he guessed he got it from either his mother or father, mostly his mother, since she didn't want to enroll him in karate, until Isshin eventually broke her down.

Nothing too serious.

The bright haired teen stopped in front of a bookstore, looking up at it with longing brown orbs, his gaze slowly shifting over to Kanji before the gaze was noticed.

But he saw it, the white haired male saw it and his heart sank.

"This is a popular store here," he pointed out, eyes half-lidded with a sad smile replacing what the young Arajuo saw earlier, "I've always dreamt of working in one, believe it or not. But...my father wants me to take over the medical business."

_"You know what,"_a girlish voice echoed in Kanji's mind, making him close his eyes, _"I've always wanted to work at a hospitol, but my dad wants me to be like him. Isn't it sad, Sh-"_

Golden-black eyes opened slowly, that was right...they erased his name. Must have had something to do with that last drug. That sickening liquid that now coursed through his veins, making him numb all over. "What do you want to be?"

Kanji bit his lower lip. Right, he never thought about that, well, not since he was thrown mercilessly into a caged hell, put behind a steel door, unable to have the contact of motherly love, everything a child needs to grow healthy, strong, and mostly..._sane_. The experiment shrugged his shoulders.

"I hadn't really thought about it." he replied sadly, brows furrowing. "I don't think I'd be able to anyway."

"Why?"

He blinked, looking up at the orange haired teen, eyes wide as the other stared at him with a questioning gaze. "Because...I'm a runaway."

"'Runaway', eh?" the fifteen year old frowned, looking the mutated form up and down, shifting the bags as one tilted, "Well, what are you running from? Did your parents do something to you?"

Kanji shook his head, "No. I'm running away from my past, I want to be as far away from it as I can get, I don't want to go back."

Ichigo nodded slowly, closing his eyes and tilting his head from side to side, cracking his neck. The motion and sound making the experiment twitch, tightening his grasp on the bags dangerously. Reopening his eyes, the spiky haired teen turned, heading off to the direction to his house with half-lidded brown eyes.

_So am I,_ the lightly tanned teen thought sadly, _so am I..._

XIIIXIIIXIII

"Ichigo! What took you do long?!" Karin shouted angrily once the door opened, revealing her brother and Kanji. Quirking a brow, she stared at the white haired teen, and pointed her left index finger at him, "Who is this?"

"Ah," Ichigo set the bags down, along with the bags the other teen was carrying, both standing and looking at her with soft brown orbs, "Arajuo Kanji, he's going to be staying with us for a while."

"Huh?" Kanji blinked, staring at Ichigo with wide eyes, Karin frowning and walking into the living room, returning to the couch to watch her favorite show: Times of our Lives, or something. "Ichigo...you don't have to take care of me, I'll be just fine by myself."

The vibrant haired teen looked over at him with a warm smile, "But you have no place to stay...just for tonight, is that all right?"

Kanji shoved his hands into his pockets while dropping his head to stare at the ground, tears forming in his eyes. "Yeah...it's all right."

Kindness did exist, and so did gentleness...which was all Ichigo, and Ichigo alone.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Finally got another chapter up. I think this one was a little bit better than the first one, though...I highly doubt it flowed well. Uh, yeah, bits and pieces of Kanji's(his name for now) past, more will come soon. Did the drugs increasing his senses sound like Science-Fiction? I really suck at that genre, please help a poor newbie out.../puppy eyes/**


End file.
